exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Sanenaid
"How dare you summon me in such an ugly, imperfect, limited world ?!" - Sanenaid. Sanenaid is a member of the Atlantean Knights of the Round and the first Tragoedian of Aries. Story Pride of a Conqueror Sanenaid was once a grand conqueror of Atlantis, but eventually, due to her king Critias's choice to enslave the Lunarean tribe - something which Sanenaid personally attempted to do - they retaliated by sending the monster known as SIN to wipe out Atlantis. Sanenaid, however, was saved by Fortuna who granted her powers as a Divine Servant, in exchange for helping her defeat Praeter. Alongside Critias and the other Knights of the Round, Sanenaid helped defeat Praeter, before being put to sleep for a long time. Awaking from Slumber Sanenaid was later summoned by Honorine Den Anfan in order to do her bidding. However, the lack of compatibility between the two caused Sanenaid to constantly stray from Honorine's path, attempting to kill several Servants to drain their powers - unfortunately for her, many of her kills were prevented by preemptive strikes from Kai Antasia. However, Sanenaid eventually managed to obtain power by defeating Galatine, and attempted to take revenge against Honorine for "attempting to enslave her". She was then stopped by a union of Andrea Godwin and Merlin's magic as well as the support of Esperin, causing her defeat. She was later summoned by Linfan Nomos who sought to prove himself to Honorine and Ultima Den Anfan, however he was at first unable to manage her due to her Tragoedia existence. However, the trio managed to operate on her and protect her from the seed's influence, hence earning her slightly grudging respect and making her stay by their side. Appearance Sanenaid is a tall, graceful woman with long dark blue hair and deep blue eyes, dressed in a dark grey, blue light armor adorned with Atlantean patterns in light-green Orichalcum. Despite seeming delicate and fragile, her expression is extremely warlike. Personality Sanenaid is a woman of honor who believes in the absolute supremacy of the Atlantean race and leads a true crusade against all those who stand in her path, led by her unwavering, obsessive belief in Atlantean ideals and supremacy. She views other races as lesser beings, which she is entitled and even demanded to walk upon. Upon crossing the path of Linfan, she sought to prove once more her superiority, but his determination and desire to show her another path from that of conflict and supremacy, as well as the prowess of Ultima and Linfan, ended up convincing her that some humans deserved to be shown respect. Powers * Supernatural Physical Abilities: As all Knights of the Round do, she represents the pinnacle of physical prowess. * Water Mastery: Sanenaid is extremely talented at manipulating Water and can control entire oceans by thought alone. * Technological Expertise: Like all Atlanteans, Sanenaid is an expert at creating, understanding and using Technology. * Divine Servant Powers: As Divine Servant Sanenaid of Aries, she possesses transcending abilities. (artificially boosted by Atlantean technology), and the native probability-warping abilities of a Tragoedia. ** Advent: Orichalcos Serpent. Sanenaid can imprison her and her enemy in a circle that allows the victor to seize the loser's Soul and powers. Storylines * Magus Wars : Determination shows her as a central threat. Trivia * Sanenaid is an Atlantean name meaning "Bestowing submission to the flaming void", fitting Sanenaid's brutal nature. Category:Character Category:Atlantean Category:Divine Servant Category:Interra